A representative machine tool for processing plate-like workpieces, in particular metal sheets, is known from EP 0 648 556 A1. This document discloses a turret punch press for sheet metal processing with an O-shaped machine frame. A coordinate guide for the metal sheets to be processed and a tool turret are housed in the inner compartment of the frame. The tool turret is rotatable about a vertical axis and is provided along the circumference thereof with a plurality of storage places for punching tools. A feed motion of the tool turret about the axis of rotation causes the particular punching tool that is required for the workpiece processing to be carried out to be positioned at a processing station of the turret punch press. A tool transfer device loads the storage places of the tool turret with the punching tools required for the forthcoming workpiece processing. Punching tools no longer required are removed by the tool transfer device from the storage places of the tool turret, punching tools that are required are transferred by the tool transfer device to the storage places of the tool turret. In so doing, in addition to approaching the tool turret the tool transfer device approaches a tool magazine spaced from the tool turret; the tool transfer device removes from said tool magazine the punching tools to be supplied to the tool turret and the tool transfer device inserts into said tool magazine the punch tools removed from the tool turret. The storage places of the tool magazine provided for the punching tools are housed in a frame compartment open towards one longitudinal side of the machine frame. The tool transfer device moves in the longitudinal direction of the machine frame between a position in which it is arranged in front of the lateral opening of the frame compartment and a position in which is it located adjacent a punching tool storage place provided on the tool turret. For receiving or transferring a punching tool, the tool transfer device engages in the horizontal direction in the relevant storage place on the tool turret or in the relevant storage place on the tool magazine. During movement along the machine frame the tool transfer device is guided on guide rails running horizontally and offset with respect to each other perpendicularly to a longitudinal lateral wall of the machine frame.
Other improvements in machine tools for processing plate-like workpieces, in particular metal sheets, are sought.